


HP Friendship Fics

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: A compilation of friendship fics including Brotp Rarry, trio and more.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Lean on Me

Harry was wandering through the Burrow, having just woken up from a nap. He knew Hermione had gone to the Ministry with Arthur today because she was finalizing her Australia plans with Kingsley. Ron trusted her to figure out all the details, and insisted that he stay home. 

Harry had noticed that Ron had been putting all his energy into keeping an eye on his Mum and George when Arthur and Percy had to work. There was something that was off about Ron. Harry and Hermione had had several conversations recently about whether or not Ron was allowing himself to grieve Fred’s death. 

He saw him out in the garden, and it looked like he was degnoming. Harry walked out into the yard and decided he’d join him. “Hey, mate,” he called. “Need any help?”

“Nah, I’m good. Only a couple left,” Ron said as he chucked the second to last one that was in his hands. The remaining nuisance found the game of chase with Ron highly amusing, however, so Harry joined in to help catch him.

The gnome was squealing as it ran, and finally after several minutes of struggle, Ron managed to grab it’s leg.

“Ow! Geroff me, geroff me you moron!” the gnome shouted. Harry watched as Ron froze with the gnome in his hand, and then his face contorted and turned red at some sort of realization he’d had. Ron began to whip the gnome around with so much force that Harry thought he was going to kill it at the rate he was spinning before he flung it out into the fields.

Harry watched as Ron collapsed to the ground, and angry tears were slipping out of his eyes. Ron buried his face in his hands as Harry decided to go sit next to him.

“You alright, mate?” he chanced to ask.

“Of course I’m not bloody fucking alright! Fred’s dead, and that little piece of shite gnome…” Ron trailed off as he yelled into his hands. Harry wasn’t used to seeing him like this, but he knew from personal experience that Ron needed to let the anger out.

Harry remained quiet as Ron continued. “How dare he use that word!”

“What word?” Harry asked quietly.

“Moron! Of all the words the twins probably told them! And he picks fucking ‘moron!’”

“Any reason you’re against that word in particular?” 

“It was one of the last things I remember Fred saying! When Percy walked into the Room of Requirement! How can he really be gone, Harry?! He was joking and laughing and then just- just-”

“I know, mate. It’s bloody awful. He didn’t deserve to die. No one did.”

“I should have seen it coming. I could have-”

“No. Ron, don’t you dare try and blame yourself. Do you think I haven’t tried to go through different scenarios where I could have saved this person or that person? I know it’s shite and you probably don’t want to hear this, but Fred knew what he’d signed on for. Everyone did. That doesn’t make it any less fair, but mate, you’ve got to let yourself feel the pain, or you’ll never start to get past it.” Harry put a supportive hand on his shoulder in an attempt to keep Ron grounded.

Ron stared at him, unblinking. “Maybe I don’t want to get past it.”

“I thought that once, too, after Sirius went through the veil. You and Hermione were still in the hospital wing. It was Ginny who actually helped me see that I had to move forward, even though it hurt. It’s okay to feel things- anger, hurt, being sad. But it’s also okay to feel happier things, too, when you start to remember the good stuff about him. That’s how you’ll keep his memory alive. You’ll all talk and reminisce about all the stupid trouble he’d get into with George, and eventually, you’ll start to feel better. Not that the pain actually ever goes away. But I know Fred wouldn’t want everyone carrying on long after his funeral. He’d want us to honor him by pulling stupid pranks or helping George open the shop back up, or in your case, finally getting a move on with Hermione.”

Ron stared at Harry, taking in the words he’d said. “When did you become so insightful, mate? Not gonna lie, you kind of sound like a prat,” Ron cracked a smile.

Harry shrugged. “Someone’s gotta get through that thick skull of yours.”

Both boys sat quietly, staring off into the fields as the sun started to hang lower in the sky. “Thanks, Harry.” Ron said.

“Anytime, mate. You don’t have to be strong for everyone else.” Harry reminded him.

“Neither do you,” Ron responded. “I think there’s still some butterbeer from the funeral. Want to go grab some?”

“Sounds good to me. Think Hermione’ll be back soon?” 

“I hope so. Guess I’ll have to start packing again.”

“So much for taking it easy,” Harry said half-heartedly.

Ron chuckled. “Yeah, but she needs to get her parents back. I get it, and there’s no bloody way I’m letting her go alone.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Sorry for not offering to tag along, but I think it’s time you two had some time alone,” he smirked at Ron.

“Much appreciated, mate,” Ron grinned.


	2. I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post War - trio seeks comfort in each other.

Ron was back at Shell Cottage, racking his brain and trying everything he could to get back to Harry and Hermione. He’d lost track of time and the only sense of comfort was the deluminator. He joined Bill and Fleur in the kitchen for dinner, and noticed Bill tinkering with the old radio on the counter.

As Ron sat down, words were coming in clear from the speakers. “Welcome to Potterwatch, folks. River here.”

“What’s wrong with Lee’s voice?” Ron cut in as Bill shushed him.

“....I’m not really sure how to say this, but I’ve just received word from Royal, who has informed me that the Order suffered a huge blow today...”

“No, no please, don’t say it,” Ron was saying under his breath.

“It has been confirmed that two of our own were caught by Snatchers earlier today and taken to the Ministry. Once it became evidently clear who they were, they were transported to one of the Death Eater hubs. An effort was made to retrieve them, but to no avail. May we take a long moment of silence for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger…”

“NOOOOOOOO!” Ron lost it. He couldn’t control the anguish he felt. He should be with them. He had to go find them. He didn’t deserve to be there when they weren’t. “NO!”

Bill tried to hold him back from taking off out the door. “Geroff me! Let me go! I have to get to them. I can’t- HARRY! HERMIONE!”

Ron was startled awake from the nightmare. “Harry!” He half shouted as he grabbed the deluminator off his nightstand. He flicked on the lights to Harry being startled awake.

“What? What’s wrong? Ron, is everything alright?” Harry asked urgently.

“Where’s Hermione?” he asked, ignoring Harry’s own questions. He was so hyper focused on making sure that they were okay that he didn’t even register that he was at the Burrow. He leapt out of bed, and ran for the door. He bounded down the stairs as fast as he possibly could and crashed into Ginny’s room without knocking.

“Hermione!” he said quickly as both Ginny and Hermione were startled out of a sound sleep. Harry was steps behind Ron now, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Ron? What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night!” Ginny was trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Strange things tended to happen to people at nighttime. 

“Hermione? Where are you?” Ron asked.

“I’m right here, Ron, in the camp bed. Are you alright?” Hermione sounded worried. He moved swiftly over to her and hugged her tightly. Harry shut the door and followed him in and sat on the edge of Ginny’s bed that was closest to Hermione’s own.

“Thank Merlin you’re alright. The pair of you,” Ron said.

Harry heard Ginny mutter, “What am I, then?” but luckily Ron didn’t hear her. Hermione cast muffliato on the door.

“Ron, what happened, mate?” Harry asked him.

“I- I was just at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur and you two were on the run still. Bill had hooked up Potterwatch and Lee said that you two had been captured and- and-” Ron tried to explain.

Hermione hugged him tightly. “It’s okay, Ron, we’re okay. It didn’t happen. We’re at the Burrow.”

“Yeah, mate, the war’s over. We’re okay, now.” Harry agreed.

“Yeah...yeah, I know,” Ron said as relief seemed to pour over him. He finally took a good look around and made the connection about where he was.

Hermione managed a weak smile. “I thought I was the one with the nightmares..”

“They’ve never been that bad,” Ron explained. “And I can normally shake myself out of them, but this time..” he trailed off, shaking his head. He looked at Hermione, “Will you come upstairs and stay with us the rest of the night? I know it’s only a few floors away, but I’d just feel better knowing you two were both there.”

“Of course, Ron,” Hermione said. She turned to Ginny, “You’ll be alright?” The foursome had gotten used to always having someone around in case the grief or sudden memories got to be too much for them. Ginny nodded.

“Thanks, Gin,” Ron said. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

She waved him off. “ ‘S fine. Just glad you’re alright.” Hermione removed the spell from the door and the trio made their way upstairs.

When they were getting comfortable in Ron’s room, Hermione said, “Are you sure it’s alright for us to be leaving for Australia? If these nightmares are recurring, I don’t want to risk anything.”

“I’ll manage,” Ron said. He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t worried. It was the first time they’d be going off and leaving Harry alone. Even though the threat of Voldemort was now gone, the experiences of their recent past were enough to keep Ron on edge.

“You can stay here if you want. I told you I can go alone. It wouldn’t be an issue,” Hermione was reasoning.

Ron shook his head, “Absolutely not. You’re not going alone. I’ll be fine.”

Hermione glanced at Harry, who read her thoughts. “No. As much as I love you two, you’re going together. Without me. After that kiss in the Room of Requirement, there’s not a chance I’m going to get in the way of who knows what halfway across the world.”

Ron and Hermione both blushed and laughed awkwardly.

“Er, thanks mate,” Ron said. “Though, I’ll expect daily check-ins to make sure you’re alright.” Harry and Hermione both laughed whole-heartedly at his joke. “Who says I’m kidding? But seriously, Harry, can you manage to stay out of trouble while we’re gone? We won’t be able to come save your arse from any rash decisions.”

“I’ll do my best, but you know me, I can’t make any promises,” Harry joked.

“On that note, do you think we can get some sleep? We’ve got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow,” Hermione said, looking at Ron.

They all settled in as Ron clicked off the deluminator. The war may have brought on many devastating losses, but Ron couldn’t be more thankful to have Harry and Hermione still there beside him.


	3. Over Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Ron why he's still with Lavender..

Ron was sitting in the library with Harry. They’d chosen a table in the back that was tucked behind several rows of bookshelves. “Why’d you choose this one, mate?” Harry asked. “Don’t we normally sit towards the exit?”

“Oh, er, wanted a change of scenery, I guess.” Ron said as he tried to shrug Harry’s question off.

“No offense, but you’re my best friend, and I know when you’re lying. Who are you hiding from? Hermione or Lavender?” Harry eyed him.

“Since when do you notice anything that isn’t what Malfoy is or isn’t up to? Ron shot back in a hushed voice.

“Oh, sod off and answer my question.” Harry said, feigning annoyance.

“Lavender,” Ron said.

“Trouble in paradise?” Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. “I mean, the snogging’s been nice, but she’s just not that interesting to talk to.”

“You’ve been together a couple months and are just now realizing you’re not interested in her as a person?”

“No! I’m not saying that. She’s nice and all..just as a friend.” Ron was staring at his parchment, thinking. Then, as if registering what Harry really said a minute too late, he said, “Didn’t you dance around Cho for the better part of a year before you realized she wasn’t everything you cracked her up to be?”

Harry waved him off. “We’re not focusing on me here. If you’re not happy with Lavender, then why are you still carrying on with her?”

“Dunno,” Ron thought for a moment. “I guess she’s the only one who’s ever expressed interest in me, and thinks I’m worth a damn…” his ears turned red as if he was embarrassed to admit it. 

They heard a book fall from behind the nearest bookshelf. Ron’s back was to the bookshelf, but when Harry looked up, he thought he noticed someone with bushy brown hair through the shelves. Nah, it couldn’t be, he thought to himself.

“Well, you shouldn’t string her along if you don’t fancy her anymore.” Harry said matter of factly.

“That’s easy for you to say, mate! Have you ever broken it off with a girl before?”

“Well...no, but you better figure something out soon. Isn’t Valentine’s Day coming up?”

Ron groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’ve got nothing to give her. What am I supposed to do!” 

“Take a puking pastille and fake ill. Stay in bed all day,” Harry suggested.

“Ooh, that’s bloody brilliant! Thanks, mate!” Ron said excitedly.

They both settled into their work. A few minutes had passed, but something was bothering Harry about what Ron had said. ‘Nobody giving a damn’. “You know it’s not true, right mate?” he said.

“What’s not true?” Ron said with a confused look on his face.

“That she’s the only one who thinks you're worth a damn.”

“Oh, er, thanks mate, but I don’t swing that way,” Ron joked.

Harry burst out laughing, and had to stifle his laughter before Madam Pince came prowling at the disturbance. If only Ron knew which Weasley actually got him going. He shook the thought of Ginny from his mind. “That’s fair, I guess, but I wasn’t just talking about me.”

“Who, then?” Ron asked.

Harry shot him an ‘as if you don’t know’ look before saying, “Nevermind. Promised myself I wouldn’t get involved.”

“You don’t mean…nah, she hates me.”

“It’s not too late you know.”

“It doesn’t matter…won’t change anything. She made herself clear,” Ron said dejectedly.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Someday, maybe his two best friends would stop being idiots when it came to each other. But for now, he was stuck in the middle, hoping that at the very least their friendship could be reconciled.

**********************

Harry hadn’t just seen something on the other side of the bookshelf. Hermione was indeed lingering, looking for a particular book on Arithmancy when she heard two familiar voices talking. As much as she tried to make herself walk away, she’d stayed rooted to the spot. She almost gave herself away when she’d dropped the book because she was startled by Ron’s words. 

Does he really think I don’t care about him, or that he’s worth nothing? He’s completely mental! His words had rocked her. She kept on listening to their conversation, and hovered even when she thought they were done. Thank goodness she had. Maybe, just maybe, not all hope was lost. If she ever got another chance at friendship again, she vowed not to ruin it, and to be more obvious about how wonderful she thought he was. She made her way back to her table with a newfound hope that they may just find a way through this.


	4. Here's to the Bride and Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron, Ginny and Luna during Bill/Fleur's Wedding

Here’s to the Bride and Groom - friendship  
Bill and Fleur’s reception was in full swing. Ron had brought Hermione onto the dance floor to dance in an attempt to keep her away from Viktor, and after a while they’d both grown tired. 

“I’m going to run inside to use the loo and check something in Ginny’s room,” she said. Ron nodded and looked around to see who he could go sit with. He noticed Ginny and Luna and walked over to them.

“Hi Ron!” Luna said brightly. “I was just telling Ginny what a wonderful wedding this is.”

Ginny laughed, “Glad someone thinks so.” She turned to Ron. “How’s Hermione?”

“Great! She just went inside for a bit.”

“So, are you two dating then?” Luna asked interestedly.

“Er, no.” Ron said awkwardly.

“Oh, I would have thought one of you would have made a move by this point. I still don’t understand what you’re waiting for.” Luna said airily.

“See? I’m not the only one,” Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

“Time has a funny way of revealing things,” Luna said thoughtfully. Ron watched her, trying to figure out what she meant by that. He gave up his attempts as Fred came over carrying a small tray. 

“Firewhiskey anyone?” He handed out shot glasses to the lot of them. “To Bill and Fleur!”

“To Bill and Fleur!” they all chanted in return as they knocked back their shots.

“Don’t tell Mum!” Fred said as he headed back to the bar.

“Oh, she won’t notice anyway,” Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I love having six older brothers.”

“Are we really just a means to an end for you?” Ron asked her.

“That was quite insightful, Ronald,” Luna noticed  
.  
Ron’s ears tinged pink as he muttered, “I’ve heard Hermione say it before.”  
Ginny snorted as she went for another swig of her butterbeer. “Did you really just use a Hermione quote? Man, you’ve got it bad.”

“Sod off, Gin,” Ron said.

“Are you excited for your last year at Hogwarts?” Luna asked. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a sixth year already. I feel like I just got off the train for the first time.”

“Me either,” said Ginny, trying to give Ron more time to think.

“Eh, I’m ready to move on I think. I’ve got a plan for after, so now I’m just ready to start.” Ron and Ginny made eye contact and she gave him a look that said, ‘good save.’

“There you are!” Hermione had just walked over. Ron noticed she had the beaded bag with her. “Why do you all look flushed?”

“Round of firewhiskey. Fred brought them over,” Ginny explained.

“Ah,” Hermione said. The song changed then and the beat slowed as the dancers changed pace  
.   
“Ohh, I love this song!” Ginny lamented, looking off in the direction of where Harry had gone, wishing she could dance with him.

“Me too,” Hermione said as her face lit up.

“I’m not too tired, if you, er, wanted to go dance?” Ron asked. He chalked it up to the firewhiskey. 

“Really?” she asked. “I thought you’d be tired.”

He stood up and held out his hand for her. “Nah, I think I have one more in me,” he said as he flashed a lopsided grin. As Hermione stood up and took his hand, he looked back at Ginny and Luna. “We’ll be back.” They smiled as they waved him on and fell into easy conversation.


	5. Luna's Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Ron/Luna Platonic one shot

Luna’s Insight  
“Alright, everyone! Great job today! I think next time we’ll be able to see some corporeal patronuses if you keep practicing. We’ll let you know when the next meeting will be. Enjoy the rest of your weekend!” Harry said as the group began to dissipate.

Hermione gathered her things and made her way over to Harry and Ron, “I’m going to go to the library to study for a few hours. I’ll meet you both back in the common room later...unless you wanted to join me?” Hermione spoke to both of them, but as Luna approached, the look Hermione was giving Ron was not lost on her.

“I think I’m just gonna head back to the common room now,” Ron said. “I want to relax before I think about more work.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“Oh, alright,” Hermione looked slightly crestfallen. “I’ll see you later then.” She walked off with her too heavy bag, joining the queue at the exit. 

Harry noticed Luna join them. “Hi Luna, excellent work today! I’m seeing a lot of improvements with your spell delivery,” Harry praised her. 

“Thank you, Harry. It’s really nice to be part of a group like this. Daddy was really very pleased when I told him about this new group.”

“Er, Luna, you told your dad? Don’t you remember what Hermione said about keeping this only between DA members?” Harry questioned her.

“Oh! I didn’t tell him what we’re doing, of course! Only that I’d made a new group of friends, and we meet every so often to study together. He was really very proud. I had to get creative with some of my stories..” Luna trailed off.

Ron queried his eyebrows at her, while Harry said, “Oh?”

“Yes, I’ve not talked much about friends in the past, you see. So Daddy wanted to hear as much as possible! If your paths ever cross, I do hope that you’ll go along with anything he might say. For instance, I told him you were all interested in joining me in searching for a crumple horned snorkack if your free time allows next summer.”

“Oh, er, yeah maybe,” Harry agreed.

“It’s okay, I know you’ll probably have more pressing matters to attend to,” Luna said airily.

Harry watched Luna for a moment, concerned and saddened that not many people seemed to get on well with her. “Well, you know we don’t have to wait until then to spend time as friends, you know. If you’d like, you can join us at the Gryffindor table for dinner,” Harry suggested.

“Oh! That would be lovely! Thank you. Well, I should probably be on my way back to Ravenclaw Tower,” Luna paused and looked at Ron for a brief moment. “Ronald, you might want to think about joining Hermione in the library. She looked quite upset that you’d turned down her invitation.”

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no understandable words came out. “Er- wha- how’d you- I don’t think-”

“You don’t have to think to observe things, and Hermione was clearly hoping you’d join her. She quite enjoys spending time with you, you know,” Luna commented.

Harry decided to intervene and save his best friend from spewing more gibberish. “Well, of course she does, Luna, we’re her friends, too.”

“Yes, of course, but there’s something else there. It’s quite obvious. Well, I better be off. See you in the Great Hall later!” With that, Luna bounced off towards the exit.

Harry and Ron watched her go. “Ready to head back then, mate?” Harry asked him.   
“Oh, uh, I think I might actually head to the library and join Hermione after all. You know, give Hermione a heads up that Luna’s joining us for dinner,” Ron said as his ears turned pink and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry gave him a knowing smirk. “Whatever you want. Luna’s really quite nice, once you get past her quirks, don’t you think?”

“Er, yeah, something like that. I’ll see you later,” Ron headed off towards the door.

Harry was more thankful for the DA than ever. He loved his two best friends, but was enjoying getting to know other people as well. People who he may never have crossed paths with and wanted to pursue friendships with. He made a mental note to ask Ginny and Neville if they also wanted to join them at dinner later on, since he knew for a fact Luna would appreciate more companionship. With a plan in place, he gave the room a once-over, and headed off towards the common room.


	6. Teddy Loves Yoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron are playing video games. Teddy wants to join!

Teddy loves Yoshi  
Harry and Ron were testing out the new GameCube console device while Hermione and Ginny had gone out shopping. Teddy was being a great sport, seeing as how Harry and Ron were so fixated on the Mario Kart game they were playing that they forgot he was there, too.

“I’m gonna get you this race,” Ron swore.

“Hah, yeah right! I’ve already beaten you at least ten times in a row!” Harry laughed.

“It’s only because I can’t find the character I like!” Ron argued.

“Sure, blame the character and not your awful driving skills.” Harry taunted him some more.

“Harry, can I play, too?” Teddy was tugging on Harry’s shirt. Harry and Ginny had really bought the console for Teddy, who was waiting very patiently for a five year old to have his turn. 

“Oh! Uh, sure, Teddy. Grab that controller there,” Harry said, nodding at an unhooked controller. Ron gave him a look while they were waiting for the next race to queue up. “What character do you want to be?”

“ ‘Oshi!!” Teddy said eagerly.

“But that’s-” Ron started to interject before Harry shot him a glare to shut him up. Ron was already playing as Yoshi, while Harry had chosen Luigi, his trusted character.

“Great choice, Ted! Ron, you don’t mind sitting this one out, right?” Harry winked at him, willing him to catch on, which he did. “Okay, see him on the right side of the screen there?” Harry asked as he nodded vigorously. “You’ll control him, alright? The race is about to begin, do you remember the controls I taught you the other day?” 

“Uh-huh,” Teddy said as the countdown began. 

The race had started and Harry and Ron took off as their characters. Teddy didn’t need to know that Ron was actually playing for him. Harry just wanted to win one more game before he’d let Teddy, or Ron rather, win. 

Harry managed to keep hitting Ron with exploding shells and dropped banana peels in the perfect spot, so he’d gained a decent lead. He was sitting comfortably in first place when he began his final lap. That’s when things started getting weird. Harry was keeping an eye on Ron’s screen and noticed that Yoshi was passing the other characters at some sort of record speed. He looked at the race map and saw Yoshi’s icon speeding up, about to catch and pass Luigi. 

“What the…” Harry said under his breath. There was no way Ron had become that good in a matter of minutes! He was completely helpless as Yoshi sped by him and hit him with an exploding shell as he rode by. Harry tried everything to catch back up, but to no avail. Yoshi won, and Luigi came in second.

“I won! I won! I beat you, Harry!” Teddy was exclaiming. Ron was laughing, but also looked confused. 

“You don’t think he-” Ron started to say to Harry. Was he insinuating that Teddy had somehow used magic to help him win? Could that even happen? Harry was trying to make sense of it when all of a sudden trophies were beginning to appear out of thin air, littering the living room. They were all sorts of sizes, raining down from the ceiling as Teddy was jumping up and down, cheering loudly. As if that wasn’t enough, plush Yoshi dolls were also appearing now, too.

Of course Ginny and Hermione would have the uncanny timing to return right at that moment. “What in the bloody hell…” Ginny said as Harry and Ron turned around.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Ron said.

Harry added, “We’ve got it under control!”

“Er, sure, it looks like you’ve got it under control…” Hermione said laughing. 

“Teddy,” Ginny called to him, snapping him out of his reverie, “What’s going on, bud?”

Harry and Ron let me play Mario Kart! I got to be Yoshi and I won!” he held up the unplugged controller and the girls shot their husbands a look.

“Was he using accidental magic,” Hermione said, clearly astonished at all of the trophies and Yoshi dolls around the room. 

“Yeah, reckon so! Pretty sure he magicked the game to win somehow, too. There’s no way Harry would have let me win. I’ve been playing as Yoshi the whole time,” Ron explained to them so that Teddy wouldn’t hear.

“Teddy,” Ginny said, “Why don’t you pick your favorite trophy and Yoshi and go put them in your room. We’ll take care of the rest, and then you can play Harry and Ron again while Hermione and I order dinner.”

“Okay!” Teddy chose his favorites and clambered up the stairs. 

“That’s quite some accidental magic,” said Harry. “We’ll have to keep an eye on that.”

“Or better yet, don’t try and trick him and let him play the game. You did buy it for him, after all,” Ginny scolded while Hermione vanished the rest of the toys around the room.

“Hey, I don’t hear Ron complaining at all. That’s the only way he could win,” Harry lost it in his own fit of laughter.

“Well, maybe Hermione and I will get our own and I’ll practice to get better. Then I’ll show you!” Ron argued.

“Oh sure, you go through six years of Hogwarts and barely practice a single thing, but you’re more than willing to work to get better at a video game!” Hermione rolled her eyes playfully as they all laughed. 

They heard Teddy running back down the stairs. “I’m back! Let’s play more!” 

“Alright, alright, let’s get you set up!” Harry said, as the girls went into the kitchen. What a perfect way to spend a Saturday, Harry thought happily to himself.


	7. Watch What you Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron defend Hermione against her nasty co-workers

Watch What You Say  
Harry and Ron had gone down to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to drop off paperwork from recently completed missions. Ordinarily, Ron would jump at the chance to take the walk so he could pop in and say hi to Hermione, who had just been promoted again (for the third time), after only working there for two years. Today, however, he was just stretching his legs and using an excuse to get out of the office because Hermione was in hearings all day.

The secretary was busy on a floo call, and waved for them to drop the files on the desk. They were about to turn around to leave when a conversation caught their attention.

“...Promoted again? Are they blind to the rest of us?”

“Yeah, what’s she got that we don’t have.”

There was a snigger. “Are you really asking that question? She’s got the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on her side. She’s clearly only sleeping with Weasley to get ahead. Isn’t that what all Muggleborns do?”

“Hah! They probably take turns with her, too.”

Ron’s face turned crimson and he was about to go break up the bashing session when Harry put his hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Not yet,” he whispered. They moved to the side a bit so the secretary wouldn’t notice them hovering. 

“She probably bought her friendship with them, too. No one that homely could ever get on with people like them.”

“Seriously, of all the girls in Hogwarts...something has to be up with that.”

“Well, I heard she was only on the run with them because they needed her advanced spellwork to get by, but other than that, she didn’t do much but nag them while they were busy defeating You-Know-Who.”

Their voices sounded young, and based on office placement in the ministry, Harry guessed they were interns who were fresh out of Hogwarts. That would have put them in second or third year when they would have been in sixth year and on the run. No doubt they were not in Gryffindor, either.

He turned to Ron and they shared a look, reading the others thoughts. They made their way around the secretary’s desk and behind the wall that separated the entrance area from the rest of the cubicles that were reserved for low level employees.

As they came into view, Harry spoke first. “You know, Ron it’s funny to hear this lot talking.” He stared at every single one of their faces. “I don’t recall seeing any of them attempt to stay behind and fight at the Battle of Hogwarts with us.”

“You’re right, Harry. ‘Course, if they had, they wouldn’t be sitting here right now, I’m sure.” Ron added.

There was an assortment of stutters among the group consisting of ‘oh my gods’ and ‘H-H-Harry Potter’ or ‘it’s Ron Weasley in the flesh.’

One of the interns was bold enough to challenge them. “We couldn’t have stayed even if we wanted to, we were only in third year!”

“That didn’t stop Dennis Creevey from staying behind, and he was a fourth year!” Harry snapped back. “And I’m pretty sure your superiors would be quite interested to find out all the foul things you’re saying, too. Considering one of them is technically your boss.”

They all gaped like fish, and the gutsy one said, “Why does she deserve our respect anyways? She’s only a few years ahead of us.”

“Doesn’t matter. She’s ten times the witch you’ll ever be. And she owes it all to her own hard work and success.” Ron shut her down. 

“I think we should have a word with the head of the DMLE, don’t you think, Ron? He might be interested to know what his newest interns have to say.”

There was a chorus of ‘no’s’ and ‘please’ around the group.

Just then, Hermione appeared around the corner. “Ron! Harry! What are you doing here?” They both turned and Ron moved toward her, enveloping Hermione in a soul crushing kiss. 

“Just dropping off some paperwork, love. We overheard the new interns talking, and thought we’d help them out with their ideas. Set the record straight,” Ron explained.

“Oh, well that’s nice of you..” Hermione said, looking awkwardly between the two groups.

“It’s no problem. They know how important friendship is now, and how real friends will always stand by each other.” Harry said, eyeing them.

“And if anyone dares to say something against them, they always come to their defense,” Ron said pointedly.

“Er, right,” Hermione looked at them oddly. “Well, anyways I have a break for lunch. Do you want to join?”

That sounds great, actually,” Harry said as Ron nodded.

“Okay, just let me put my things away.” Hermione bustled off to her office.

“If we ever hear anything negative come out of any of your mouths again, you’ll all be fired.” The perks of being a war hero, Ron thought.

“Got it?” Harry said, as they all nodded feebly.

Hermione came back and the trio took off out the door. Ron made a mental note to visit George and install some of his newest listening devices in the office. It wouldn’t hurt to keep tabs on them, would it?


	8. Study Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron reassure an overwhelmed Hermione. 5th year

Study Woes  
Hermione was sitting in the library, books and parchment covering the entirety of the table she was occupying. Despite having read ahead over the summer, she was already overwhelmed by how much coursework she had, and felt like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

She was struggling to prioritize, and couldn’t make a decision on where to start. Hermione was trying to flip through all of her syllabi, seeing what the course loads were looking like, and where she could get ahead. Her planner lay open in front of her, and she was writing what chapters were being covered when, by class.

She’d only just finished Arithmancy and Ancient Runes when Ron and Harry walked in and made their way to join her. “I wish I had a time turner again. There just isn’t enough time in the day to get all of this done,” they heard her mutter to herself.

“What’s this about a time turner? You better not be using one again,” Ron said sternly as he sat down. 

“Hermione, what is going on? Are you trying to tell us to find a different table?” Harry asked, half joking.

When Hermione looked at them in a half crazed state, he immediately regretted the joke. “There’s too much to do! Every class is covering curriculum almost twice as fast as last year. How am I supposed to keep up with all of this? There’s no way I’ll be able to cover all the material, plus homework, and then have enough adequate study time for our O.W.L’.s! And that doesn’t even include reviewing everything we’ve learned over the past four years! Oh my god I’m going to flunk out of Hogwarts!” She buried her head in her hands.

Ron and Harry eyed each other, silently deciding who was going to talk her down off the ledge first. It was always Ron. “Hermione, you need to take a breath. We’ve got ages before O.W.L.’s.”

“But-” She tried to intervene.

“No. No, buts. You’re working yourself up, and it looks like you could have an anxiety attack right here. So here, Harry and I are going to help you pick all of this up first. We’ll leave the syllabi out with your planner, okay?” Ron said. Hermione nodded as Ron and Harry set to work picking up the countess textbooks she had and placing them in her bag. How do these even fit in here? She must shrink them or something, Ron thought to himself.

“Hermione, what homework do you still need to complete that was assigned to us in class this week?” Harry asked her. 

Hermione looked affronted by the question. “None. I do it all on the day it’s assigned of course!”

“Good. Check all that off the mental list you’ve got going on.” Harry said.

Ron jumped in next, “Okay, now why don’t you keep working through these, one course at a time, and fill in your planner. Harry and I will get to work on some of our assignments while you do that. Try not to worry about whatever else you need to do.” He handed her back the pile of parchment from all her classes and her planner.

The trio began working in comfortable silence, and Hermione felt as though she was able to breathe a bit easier again. Ron might be the world's worst procrastinator, but he always knew how to talk her off the ledge when she needed it most.

“Feeling better?” he asked her after a while. 

“Yes, much. Thank you,” Hermione said gratefully.

“No problem.”

Harry looked up from his work. “I was thinking, since you’ve already read the DADA text, you could always just use that time to study for something else.”

Hermione thought about what he’d just said. “I couldn’t possibly do that…”

“It was just a suggestion. It’s a joke of a class now anyways.” Harry said as they all burst out laughing. 

“We’ll get through it together,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, you and I will, the verdict’s still out on Harry.” Ron added. Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione smirked. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have friends who cared so much about her and made sure she wouldn’t bring about her own demise.


	9. Late Night Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Ginny Sibling Fic. Post War

Late Night Confidant  
Ron couldn’t sleep. It was the same routine as any other night since they’d returned home to the Burrow now that the war was over. So, he headed down the stairs for his midnight cup of tea. Every night he tried to convince himself it would help him get to sleep. He enjoyed the peace and solitude the late hours gave him, knowing that they were finally safe again, even if his mind liked to play tricks that convinced him that they weren’t.

But tonight he wasn’t alone. Ginny was sitting quietly at the table. “Hey,” he said quietly, letting her know he was there.

“Hi,” she said back, turning around to see him. “The kettle on the stove is still warm if you’re looking for tea.” She raised her mug.

“Thanks,” he said as he walked over and made his own cup. “What’s keeping you up tonight?”

“Not sure, I just couldn’t fall asleep,” Ginny shrugged.

“Hermione didn’t have a nightmare, did she?” Ron asked worriedly.

“No, no, she’s fine. She was sleeping soundly when I left. I made sure there wasn’t a silencing charm so I’d hear if she has one while I’m down here.”

Ron nodded. “Good.”

“What about Harry? Has he actually been sleeping?”

“If his snoring is any indication, yes, I’d say he’s finally making up for months of exhaustion.”

Ginny looked him up and down. “You could also do with a straight week’s worth of sleep, too, you know.”

“Easier said than done. There’s too much to worry about.”

“It’s not your responsibility, though. Not all of it, anyways.”

“I don’t mind…” Ron said absent-mindedly. “The work tires me out, which makes it easier to sleep eventually. If I’m being honest, I haven’t really slept well since we were in the tent.”

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. “What happened to you three? I was hoping Harry would open up a bit, but I feel like he’s been avoiding me.” She shook her head. “It was stupid of me to think things could just go back to the way they were if this all ended.”

“He does care, Gin, but he needs time. We all do. Things got really rough for a while, and we did some really mental things..” Ron trailed off. He didn’t want to give too much away, knowing that Harry would want to tell her everything when he was ready.

“Like break into the Ministry AND Gringotts?” Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, but those were both absolutely necessary. I’ll never understand how we managed to complete both without getting caught.”

“Were you successful at least?” Ginny asked.

“Depends how you’d define successful. Did we get what we were looking for? Yeah. But we’d broken the Fidelius Charm and couldn’t stay at Grimmauld Place anymore, and I got splinched pretty badly after the Ministry mission. And once Voldemort found out about the Gringotts break-in, the Battle of Hogwarts was only mere hours after.”

Ginny nodded. “What did you do in the meantime?” 

“We stayed in the tent, and moved around every few days. Hermione’s protective charms were brilliant, but one of us was always on watch.” Ron failed to mention that they had no food and no new leads. “Hermione read and reread books, I tried to get the radio to work to tune into Potterwatch, and Harry…”

“Harry what?”

“He went back and forth between trying to figure out the snitch and obsessing over the map.”

“The map?”

“The Marauder’s Map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone who’s there. I think he was always checking to make sure you were okay. To feel like he was with you,” Ron explained.

“Oh,” Ginny said quietly.

“Like I said before, he just needs time. He probably feels guilty about Fred. I know I do. I know he broke it off to be noble and some shite, but it was pretty clear he never once stopped thinking about you.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Ron smiled at Ginny. “Come on, Ginny, I’m your older brother, so I’m always right.”

She smirked back at him. “Watch it now, you’re barely 18 months older, and I wouldn’t say you’re always right.” She sat back in her chair. “Was that really all you lot did for six months?”

Ron immediately felt guilty. Only Harry, Hermione, Bill and Fleur knew that he left, but something was pulling at him to tell Ginny. “I don’t know..”

“What? How do you not know?” Ginny wondered.

“I- I left Gin. Sometime in November. I don’t want to take too much away from what Harry tells you, but there was this object that contained really dark magic. It got in my head and told me they didn’t need me. They were better off without me, and I- I believed it. Harry and I got in a huge row and I left.”

“You what? Ron, how could you!”

“Shh, Gin, I know! I’ll never forgive myself for it. I wanted to go back as soon as I’d gone, but I ran into some snatchers and they were thick headed but put up a good fight. I managed to get to Bill and Fleur’s and stayed with them until I figured out a way back to Harry and Hermione. The deluminator helped me find them. It was almost as if Dumbledore knew I would leave. I rejoined them shortly after Christmas. Don’t tell anyone. Please. I figure Harry will tell you eventually, and it’d be better coming from me.”

Ginny watched him for a moment, and was reminded of when they were younger and were each other’s best friends. They confided in each other for everything. Then Ron had gotten to go to Hogwarts, and met Harry and Hermione and left Ginny behind. She always hid the hurt, until his friends became her friends, and she felt closer to him again. “I won’t say anything,” she said finally. “How did Hermione take it?”

“She begged me not to leave when I walked out, but I was so angry I didn’t hear her. In my mind I’d believed she’d chosen Harry,” Ron hung his head low in shame. “When I came back, Harry- the good bloke he is- forgave me right away, so I thought she’d be happy to see me, too.”

“And what? She wasn’t?” Ginny chuckled.

“Not outwardly, no. She was really angry. Don’t blame her, though. She came around eventually.”

“Have you two finally sorted things out, then?” Ginny inquired.

“Yeah, I think so,” a goofy grin escaped Ron’s lips. 

“Good. It’s funny how we’d do anything for them…” Ginny commented. “Thank you...for reassuring me about Harry, and for sharing some stuff. I know you well enough to know you skipped over a lot of details, but I do appreciate it.”

Ron nodded. “It’s funny how far we’ve come, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and if I have my way, you won’t get rid of me anytime soon,” Ginny grinned mischievously.

“If that means I’ll gain Harry as an actual brother, I think I can live with it,” Ron smiled back at her.

Ginny stood up to take care of her mug. “Only if Hermione gets to be my sister.”

“That’s the plan,” Ron whispered softly, following suit.

“Thanks for the late night chat,” Ginny said. “Try and get some sleep.”

“I will. See you in the morning,” Ron said as he watched Ginny walk up the stairs. He’d never fully appreciated his sister until then, and he was sure glad she would always be there for him.


	10. Weasley is our King 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville, Ginny, Luna

Friendship: Weasley is our King 2.0  
Ginny was in the library with Luna and Neville one early spring Saturday. Neville was trying to begin his revising for O.W.L.s while Ginny was attempting to stay on top of her coursework while in the midst of Angelina’s intense quidditch schedule. Luna was...well, Ginny wasn’t sure what Luna was doing because it didn’t look to be homework of any kind.

They were all working quietly when Ginny heard Luna start to hum something. Ginny and Neville both looked at each other before she said, “Er, Luna, are you humming that atrocious song the Slytherins sang to humiliate Ron?”

“Sure I am! The tune is catchy after all,” Luna said.

Neville looked back and forth between the two girls, when his eye caught Luna’s parchment. “But Luna-” Ginny started before Neville cut her off.

“Ginny, look! Luna, are you changing the words to the song?” 

Luna looked thoughtfully at Neville. “Yes. I thought it might be fun to make the song work in Ron’s favor.” 

Ginny’s shock turned to excitement as she said, “Luna, that’s brilliant!” Her mind began whirring around as she glanced down to see what Luna had already come up with. 

Weasley is our King  
Weasley is our King  
He didn’t let the quaffle in  
Weasley is our King

“Well, the first verse really wasn’t all that hard to change. You’d think the Slytherins would have come up with something a little more complex,” Luna shook her head.

“That’ll just make it easier for us to change it in our favor!” Ginny said. “Let’s see, do you remember the original lyrics they came up with?”

“I think it was ‘Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring,” Neville said. “So we can change it to…”

“Weasley can save anything!” Ginny said quickly.

Neville followed with, “He does not leave a single ring!”

Luna was jotting the words down underneath her own first verse, “Yes, I like that very much!”

Then, as if thinking through the song at the same time, Ginny and Neville both said, “That’s why Gryffindors all sing, Weasley is our king!” Luna joined in on the last bit as she continued writing. Neville and Ginny high fived each other.

“Neville, do you think you can spread the word about the new lyrics for the last game, without Ron knowing?” Ginny asked excitedly. 

“Course I can!” Neville nodded eagerly.

“Do you think we should change the last verse, too? Weasley was born to win..” Luna began brainstorming and writing again.

“He never lets the quaffle in,” said Neville.

“Weasley will make sure we win,” Ginny added.

And they all finished with, “Weasley is our King!”

“Do you think this’ll really work?” Neville asked.

“Of course it will,” said Luna. “Ron just needs a little extra belief in himself, and this should do the trick.”

“As long as he listens to the words..” said Neville.

“How about this? You start the chant after he saves the first goal. It’ll boost his confidence and hopefully keep it up. Luna, are you sure you’re okay with this? We are playing Ravenclaw, after all..” Ginny asked.

“Oh, I’m quite sure,” Luna said happily. “I’ve got extra parchment if you’d like to jot a copy of the lyrics down yourself, so you don’t forget.”

“Great idea!” Neville said. All three got to work jotting down more copies of the song to spread throughout Gryffindor house. Hopefully Malfoy’s cruel joke would come back to bite him in the arse.


	11. Study Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron + Luna

Friendship: Study Group  
Ron was sitting at one of the tables in the library trying to get homework done. He normally never chose to go to the library, but he needed a break from Lavender to actually get his work done. Otherwise, he may be the first to flunk out of Hogwarts. 

He was doing well with his focus until he heard someone plop down across from him. “Hi, Ron! I’m surprised to see you in the library.” It was Luna. To say Ron was surprised was an understatement. It wasn’t that Ron didn’t like Luna. Sure, she was a bit odd, but she was nice and she’d gone to the Department of Mysteries with them, but Ron never quite knew how to react to her. Normally, there was always a buffer with them, whether it was Harry, Ginny, Neville, or…

“Oh, er, hi Luna. Just behind on some homework and really needed to focus.” Ron said.

“Don’t mind me then! It’s nice to see another friend here. I think Hermione was getting sick of my company,” Luna frowned.

Ron looked around. “Hermione’s here?”

“You two still aren’t talking, then? She’s in the back. I thought you said you needed to focus,” she said airily.

“Yeah, I guess I could use a break..” Ron reasoned.

“Alright, then,” Luna sat thoughtfully a moment, and Ron wasn’t really sure what to say or how to react. “I’m very much looking forward to the Christmas holidays. Daddy is going to take me on a trip where we’re going to meet Newt Scamander! Daddy’s secured an interview with him for the Quibbler. I hope he’ll be able to tell us everything he knows about the Crumple Horned Snorkack. If anyone knows, it must be him!”

“Oh, that sounds...fun. Isn’t Newt Scamander the bloke who wrote one of the Care of Magical Creatures texts?”

“Yes! Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! Are you planning anything fun?” Luna asked him.

“Er, no, just going to enjoy two weeks off from school. Maybe catch a couple Cannons games on the wireless.”

“That sounds wonderful! It’s funny our families don’t get together more often considering how close we live.” Luna looked pensive at her last remark.

“Yeah, that’s a good point. Well, if you weren’t travelling maybe you could have spent New Year’s with us.” 

“Oh, rats. An invitation and I’m already busy. Next year, then!” Luna insisted.

“Er, yeah, next year,” Ron agreed without really knowing what he’d agreed to.

“Well, we should probably get to work now,” Luna said as she pulled her work out of her bag.

“Er, right,” as Ron went back to his work. Luna really wasn’t so bad, Ron thought to himself. It was nice to have someone to work with in companionable silence. He’d have to remember to talk to Ginny and make an effort to hang out with Luna more when they were home.


	12. You're My Wheezy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron + Harry being goofballs!

Rarry: You’re my Wheezy!  
“I’m getting married,” Ron slurred as Harry handed him another shot. 

“You’re getting married!” Harry shouted. “To Ron and Hermioninny!”

Ron giggled. “You sound like Krum.” 

“No I don’t.” Harry was so wasted he didn’t even realize he said Hermione’s name wrong.

Ginny and Hermione were off celebrating Hermione’s bachelorette party, and since Ron’s wasn’t for another week, he went over to Harry’s to have a quiet evening. That quiet evening quickly turned into innocent fun when George showed up and they started playing a drinking game while watching one of the Star Wars movies. 

George had since left, and now Harry and Ron were alone, but still drinking to take Ron’s mind off of whatever the girl’s were doing. He and Hermione had become quite attached and didn’t like to spend the night apart from each other.

Ron leaned forward to set his empty glass on the table, and in the process he slid off the couch and landed on the floor. The floor felt comfortable to him so he lay there, staring up on the ceiling with a goofy look on his face. “C’mere Harry, the floor’s nice.”

So Harry also set his glass on the table and joined Ron. “I never realized the ceiling had all those tiny little dots before,” Harry observed.

“It does? Give me your glasses, I wanna see,” Ron said, thinking Harry could only see them because of his glasses. 

“No, use your own eyes to see them. You’ll be blind with mine!” They both broke into another fit of laughter.

“Wanna know a secret?” Ron didn’t wait for Harry to answer. “‘Member that time I hated you because of the tournament? I didn’t hate you. I missed my best mate. Seamus and Dean weren’t the same.”

“You were a right arse,” Harry told him. “Coulda taken my spot if you really wanted it. I’m sure we could have figured out a way.”

“Nah, being in the second task was enough for me. ‘Least I got a kiss from Fleur out of it.” He had a stupid grin on his face at the recollection.

“Ew, she’s your sister in law,” Harry gagged.

“She’s YOUR sister in law,” Ron retorted. 

They were quiet for a few minutes before Harry turned on his side to face Ron and said, “I love my wheezy.”

“Your what?” Ron turned to look at him oddly. They were fairly close to touching noses.

“My wheezy. That’s you. You’re my wheezy. Dobby called you that, and I quite like it. The person I’d miss most.”

“Awwww. You’re my potty, then!” Ron exclaimed. They got lost in another fit of giggles when Ginny flooed in with Hermione, stumbling into the living room.

“Honey, I’m home! And I brought a friend!” a slightly less inebriated Ginny said.

“Ginny! I brought a friend, too! It’s my wheezy!” Harry said.

“Oh, for the love of Merlin they’re just as drunk as you, Hermione,” Ginny said.

“ ‘Mione?!?! Where’s my ‘Mione? I got my ‘Mione and I got my Potty!” Ron said eagerly.

Hermione collapsed on the couch as Ginny looked at her brother and husband on the floor. “I’m not even going to ask.” She shook her head and took off for her bedroom. Ginny should probably have helped take care of them, but she was too exhausted to deal with three drunk people. Maid of honor duties were stressful. They had each other...they’d be fine, she laughed to herself.


	13. Good Girls and Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross Posted on Post War Drabbles - Good old fashioned Hermione, Luna, Ginny fic!

Good Girls & Bad Boys  
Luna, Ginny and Hermione were giggling as they sipped on their wine and watched the muggle movie, 10 Things I Hate About You. “Isn’t Heath Ledger dreamy?” Ginny asked as Luna nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know, Ginny, I personally think Joseph Gordon-Levitt is cuter than Heath,” Hermione argued lightly.

“Now why doesn’t that surprise me at all?” Ginny said as she giggled.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Hermione asked.

“Only that you have a thing for the good guy, the- the-” Ginny said.

“Don’t you dare say sidekick, Ginny!” Hermione gave her a death glare.

“Okay, the friend, or the best friend, then,” Ginny returned her death glare with a pointed, knowing look of her own.

“She’s got a point, you know,” Luna agreed with Ginny. “Though I’ve noticed you gravitate towards the jock type too, with all your Quidditch boys.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, I’ll have you know, I think some bad boys are hot as well.”

Ginny snorted into her wine. “Like who?”

“Like, like- Well, I went to Slughorn’s party with Cormac,” Hermione tried.

“No way! That was only to make Ron jealous, don’t even try to use that one,” Ginny waved it off. 

“Fine, but you better promise not to tell anyone!”

“Oh, do tell,” Luna urged Hermione on as Ginny gestured ‘cross your heart and hope to die’.

“Well, I never had a crush or anything, obviously, but...I’ve always thought Bill was pretty hot. Not as hot as Ron obviously, but...”

Ginny did a spit take with her wine as Luna’s jaw dropped. 

Ron walked into the room as Luna said to Hermione, “You think Bill is hot?”

“Do I even want to know?” Ron asked, causing Hermione’s head to whip around. Before she could say no, Ginny piped up,

“Nah, just that Hermione has the hots for our oldest brother.” Ginny lost it in a fit of giggles. 

“She- what?” Ron looked at her. As he processed it, an initial shot of jealousy ran through him. “So I’m the second choice then. I see.” And he walked away despite the fact that he knew he was being unreasonable. Bill was married to Fleur. They were insanely happy together.

“Ron, no!” Hermione wailed as he stalked off down the hall. “You two weren’t supposed to say anything!” She rounded on Ginny and Luna.

“It’s not our fault he came in at the wrong time,” Ginny defended them.

“Ugh, I’ll be right back,” Hermione said.

She got up and walked to the bedroom where she found him lying on the bed. “Ron, you don’t honestly believe that you’re my second choice! You walked in and caught the conversation out of context! I told them he clearly wasn’t as hot as you.”

“Not helping your case, Hermione,” Ron said shortly.

Hermione let out an exasperating huff. “Ginny and Luna were taking the mickey out on me because I supposedly have a ‘type.’”

“And what’s your type?” Ron asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“According to them, the good guy, or the best friend, or the jock. It’s ridiculous! All because I said Joseph Gordon-Levitt was better looking than Heath Ledger!”

“Okay, so how does any of that relate to Bill?”

“By my insisting that I don’t have a type, and they told me to tell them one ‘bad boy’ type of guy that I thought was hot. So I said Bill. He’s got nothing on you, though,” Hermione said sincerely.

“So I don’t need to get my own set of werewolf scars to keep my girlfriend’s interest?” Ron said lightly.

“No, I think your ‘badarse auror’ vibe is enough of a turn-on for me,” Hermione smiled coyly as she walked over and leaned over to kiss him.

Ron grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over onto the bed, pinning her underneath him. He kissed her hard as she giggled. “Ron, we shouldn’t do anything! Not while the girls are out there.”

“Fine, but I’ll take a rain check for later. Don’t swoon too much over those bad boys.” Ron winked at her and released her, “Or I’ll show you just how bad I can be.”

Hermione looked at him lustfully. “Now that sounds tempting.”


End file.
